Edwin-chan user's guide manual
by Kerara Gunso
Summary: The user's quide manual to Edwin-chan. Want links? go here follow me everywhere!


EDWIN-CHAN user's guide manual

CONGRADUALATIONS! You have received an EDWIN-CHAN unit. This guide was made to ensure the safety of you and those around. But please know that if you have any neighbors that have any other of our units I suggest you warn them.

Basic Information:

Name: Edwin. Will also respond to: Edwin-chan, Eddy-chan, Endy, Pink eyes, Pumpkin head, Psycho ( he will respond coldly to pink eyes and pumpkin freak, But a bit strangely to Psycho)

Age: 13 Place of origin: Minecraftia

Height: 6ft 5in Weight: 60lbs

Your EDWIN:CHAN comes with the following:

Three pairs of skinny jeans(don't try these on)

Two sets of pumpkin print pajamas

3 potions of water resistance

One black pumpkin printed hat

One book of crafting recipes

One Very big hammer

3 sharp and very big sword

2 pairs of black diamond boots/weapon storage

5 bottles of different mult-colored pills

2 pairs of black gloves

Programing Your EDWIN:CHAN

is equipped with the following traits:

Spy: Due to being an extremely quite person he is really good at evesdropping. On top of that he is and expert hider. If you play a game with him you should never find him.

Fighter: Some guy trying to pick a fight with you. Don't worry EDWIN-CHAN's got this covered.(we don't recommend putting him in any sword fights he might do some overkill) Staring contest master: He is very good at staring contest but he takes them very seriously. When he wins he tends to "eliminate" his challenger.(he is half Enderman anyway)

Escaped mental patient: Sick of people threating you? EDWIN-CHAN is know to be a very scary person. He may be able to talk a little sense into your opressers. But don't be alarmed if they all of a sudden disappear. He just took care of them by most likely murdering them. He is good at covering his tracks, and if he is caught there shouldn't be any charges due to being documented as mentally insane.

Removal of your EDWIN-CHAN from packaging: To ensure you ought most safety here is list of ways to awaken you EDWIN-CHAN

/li Bring the crate into the kitchen and start to make pumpkin pie or cake of some kind. He should wake up and ask to be let out so he can help you. If you don't respect his please he may grow impatient and be a little annoyed when you actually decide to let him out. It's safe to reprogram him.

/li Find a JASPER unit and go into another room. He will start yelling things at the box like "HEY PUMPKIN HEAD WAKE UP AND MAKE ME SOME COOKIES" or "YOU IN THERE ENDY-CHAN". He may proceed to kick the box till he wakes. Your EDWIN-CHAN unit should wake and begin to strangle your JASPER unit. Be warned he will not stop till he stops moving.(we are not responsible to any damage to your JASPER unit)

/li Scream at the box that a YUMI unit is in a very happy relationship with a STEVE unit. Keep repeating this until he starts to struggle to get out the box. If you take him out the box immediately and tell him to calm down he will be very angry, but not at you. Reprogram him AS SOON AS POSSIBLE. Failure to do so may result in damaged or dead STEVE unit, but if he figures out you lied to him. It may result in knives in your vital regions.

Remember: You can always just open the box and remove him carefully without startling him. Remove his boots first so he won't have a weapon incase you do startle him awake. Once he's awake tell him that you mean no harm and reprogram him as you wish.

Reprograming Your EDWIN-CHAN unit has many sides and personalities. You may try them all...at your own risk

Emotionless(default)

Innocent(Default)

Spacey(Default)

Insane Paranoid Depressed(locked)

Clingy and childish(Locked)

Emotionless: EDWIN-CHAN tends to keep a dull and unfeeling facial expression. He is very quiet and speaks with a very soft voice that usually is just above a whisper. Innocent: He looks very innocent in a dull kind of way. He doesn't try to look absolutely adorable but he can't help it. He loves to bake cakes and collect the things. But don't eat anything he makes while he's angry or sad.(he might add some secret ingredients to match his mood)

Spacey: Your EDWIN-CHAN unit tends to be lost in his own little world a lot. Talking to him might snap him out of it but he may just drift off again. This is the effect of the pills sometimes they don't allow him to think straight.

Insane: Well your unit is a bit "not-right-in-the-head". When he's like this he enjoys seeing others in pain, but he prefers if he is the one causing them said pain. This causes him to sing or hum things at random. But he does enjoy sing darker versions of nursery rhymes The to him when he's like thins won't turn out well. First off he is very unstable like this so he can go off and kill anyone at any moment, But if he does respond to you at all he speak with a very unfeeling and monotone voice.(BTW we are not responsible for any mental damage this causes) Also in this state he is prone to accessive insane cackles. We do not recommend at all trying to start a relationship with him while he is like this because, he will become very yandere for you. But anyway if you do try to start one he may just say "I belong to Yumi-chan, not you", and will go off in search for a YUMI unit. Don't be to worried if he sneaks out at night and someone disappears the next day. Stuff like this just happens.

Paranoid: Your EDWIN-CHAN unit does have schizophrenia so while in paranoia mode he complains about the voice. He tends to hug his knees to his chest and mumble things under his breath. This happens whenever he runs out of the orange pills.(order some right away once this happens)

Depressed: This mode is unlocked when you break his things or say he can see a YUMI unit anymore. But it is very rare for him to actually switch to this mode. Most of the time he may just shrug it off. To get him out of this mode just give him a pumpkin or something along those lines. Clingy and Childish: This mode is on very strict lock down because of you EDWIN-CHAN unit wants it like that. But this mode can be unlocked by leaving him with a JASPER unit in overprotective mode. Sometimes if he is left in insane mode to long his insanity can knock him into this mode but even then there is a 1/10 chance that will happen.

Cleaning: EDWIN-CHAN can take care of himself just fine. He usually will reject your offers to bathe with you since he's terrified of water.

Feeding: Again EDWIN-CHAN is perfectly capable of feeding himself. Some nights he might make food for you instead.

Rest: EDWIN-CHAN needs his rest as much as you do. He is a bit of a heavy sleeper so he'll be a bit hard to wake up. He has his own sleep schedule waking him up may result him going into Insane mode and stabbing you. Also he tends to stay up pretty late but don't be to alarmed if you wake up in the middle of the night and find him asleep on you floor. Most likely he was watching you because he was bored and just got tired.

Note: Your unit may have EXTREME insomnia.


End file.
